


Kagami's Birthday

by umisabaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Kagami wakes up to the sounds of people in his house. This is a tad disconcerting, because there hadn’t been any people in his house when he went to bed.





	Kagami's Birthday

Kagami wakes up to the sounds of people in his house. This is a tad disconcerting, because there hadn’t been any people in his house when he went to bed.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.”

There is a distinct possibility that Kagami is not as manly as he could have been when he shrieks and flails out of bed at this sudden appearance in his room, but he feels distinctly justified. “Kuroko? What are you doing here?”

He looks up from his position on the floor, still tangled in his bedsheets. He feels rather embarrassed by this reaction to sudden people in his bedroom. All things considered, if Kuroko had been an intruder, Kagami would be dead by now. 

“You sleep very peaceful, Kagami-kun. Like a very loud, snoring angel,” Kuroko says.

“That doesn’t answer my question! And I do _not!_ ”

“I was sent to see how Kagami-kun would like his breakfast. Himuro-san is preparing Western style, but Coach wants to prepare a Japanese style breakfast, and they’re arguing.”

“ _What?_  Tatsuya—and _Coach?_  What the hell?”  
  
“All things considered, it is probably best if Himuro-san prepares the food, so I will tell everyone you preferred Western style,” Kuroko says, a tad thoughtfully, and then he disappears from Kagami’s bedroom.

“What do you mean _everyone?_ ” Kagami shouts after him.

*

“Kagamin, you look so slovenly in the morning. You’re no better than Dai-chan!” Momoi says, when Kagami emerges from his room.

“Nah, I sleep in the nude,” Aomine says.

“ _What are you doing in my house?”_ Kagami says, wondering if maybe he’s still asleep. It seems like the logical solution.

“Kagamicchi really has a nice house,” Kise says, “It’s not fair.”  
  
“Oi, don’t go through his things,” Kasamatsu scolds, yanking Kise away from Kagami’s drawers.

“I already verified there wasn’t any porn last time,” Aomine says.

“Oh good, Taiga, you’re awake,” Himuro calls from the kitchen. “Come help with breakfast.”

“I said I was happy to help!” Riko says.

Kagami’s still not sure if this is a dream or not, but he figures he better get over to the kitchen before Coach actually does help with any cooking that happens. 

He decides not to ask why Murasakibara is passed out on his couch.

*

Halfway through breakfast, the rest of Seirin walks in, and Kagami is pretty sure he’s awake but he still a little confused. 

“You’re late!” Riko scolds. “We started without you!”

“We were getting the supplies,” Hyuuga defends. “And the decorations, and what not.”

“It’s too bad Alex isn’t here,” Himuro remarks. “She could have bought us alcohol.”

“We shouldn’t be drinking, we’re underage,” Kasamatsu says.

“You’re adorable,” Himuro says.

“I don’t really like alcohol anyway,” Kagami says.

“I was thinking for the rest of us, but fine,” Himuro says, rolling his eyes. “If you want to celebrate your birthday like a boring person, that’s up to you.”

*

“We had plans later, didn’t we?” Kagami asks Kuroko softly, when they get a few moments to themselves after many rounds of three on three basketball games. 

Kuroko is nestled on Kagami’s lap, leaning against him to catch his breath after the games. He looks up at Kagami through half-lidded eyes, breathing deeply, and Kagami’s heart speeds up slightly. Kuroko has that look, like they’re in bed together and the rest of the world doesn’t matter, and it never fails to do strange things to Kagami’s insides.

“Yes, but I thought this way was better,” Kuroko says. “Big celebrations are fun. I am sorry that it is mostly just a repeat of my birthday, though. I am not very good at creative thinking.”  
  
“This was perfect, you idiot,” Kagami says.

“Murasakibara-kun baked the cake. He is a very talented patisserie.”

“Huh,” Kagami says, wondering what a Murasakibara-cake would be like. It’s a strange image at first, but then, Kagami figures that if anyone knew how to take food seriously, it would be Murasakibara.

“I am your birthday present, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko deadpans. “You can unwrap me later.”

“Oh my god,” Kagami says, covering his face with hands. “You _can’t_  say things like that with such a straight face. You’re going to be the death of me.”

*  
“Happy Birthday, Taiga,” Himuro says, handing Kagami a wrapped box. He and Murasakibara are some of the last to leave.

“I can’t believe you came all this way,” Kagami says. “That wasn’t necessary.”

“It was,” Himuro says simply. “I mentioned to Kuroko that you usually spent birthdays by yourself, since your dad’s always working. He wanted to make sure that didn’t happen this year.”

“Well, you’re both idiots,” Kagami says. “But thanks.”

He closes the door after the Yosen Aces leave, and then turns to see Kuroko, still on his couch. 

Now seems like a good time to open presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com) for Kagami's Birthday. Thanks for reading!! =D (I was too lazy to try and include all the General of Miracles and Seirin, but please do assume they're all there, even if not featured in this fic =P)


End file.
